kingdoms_chargefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Strategy Guides/@comment-67.186.6.183-20150828052058
For D&C: Before we start, it's important to note the design of the opposing team first. Their team is designed to keep Ursula alive. In particular, there's a couple of skills that their champions have that may be a bit subtle: 1 Minos has a heal and a shield (which both can be applied to Ursula) 2 Grim has a heal 3 Urso less notable, except for being one of the tankiest tanks in the game (without needing to pop off an ult). 4 Finally, they have a mystery healer as you note. Moving forward. In general, you have several objectives: You want to keep Ursula from ulting. This is best achieved by having some interrupts available. This includes stuns (Dawn, Medusa), silences (Dante), and knockbacks (Pakilov). Some characters have less reliable interrupts, e.g., charm (Asteria), silence (Sariya). Some characters also have "front-only" interrupts (Urso, Tinkerfell). Waiting until Ursula is about to ult is a good key to stopping her. It's worth noting that Pakilov and Urso's knockback interrupt even at low skill level. A second thing you may want to consider is to stop Ursula from building rage. Some characters useful at this are Medusa and Dante. Now a few of these characters have multiple abilities that work well against Ursula. Namely, Medusa has a (1) on-command interrupt, and (2) rage reduction. Pakilov has an (1) on-command knockback and (2) a passive knocback (her magnet, which also interrupts). Dante has a (1) on-command interrupt, a (2) passive interrupt, and (3) rage reduction. You want to damage Ursula. Because of the tank wall, you'll want champions that can target behind the tank wall. Medusa and Artemis's Aide are probably two of the most reliable to do that, because they do it on all auto-attacks. Some champions will do it on some auto-attacks (e.g., Dawn, Grim, Sally). The other major champion that you'll want to consider here, though, is Kasumi. With her ult, she will swap places with the healer and just start hitting Ursula. You don't want others to heal or defend Ursula. This is the trickiest one in many ways because the heals that Ursula gets from Grim and Minos are hard to predict so they are hard to interrupt. The main trick here then is just to kill Ursula in as large of a shot as possible. Other general notes. In general, I keep only one person who interrupts on my team through most of watchtower. My other interrupters I fill with energy early on in the game, and then take them off my team. If I run into a problematic team, I bring them in then. This is good practice. Usually this means that if my prime interrupter is off, I have two interrupters who can still have a go at it. Also, be wary of using skills when you're about to beat a level. Sometimes it's better to take a few hits and preserve a skill (e.g., an interrupt) rather than to use it to kill the last man. I'll propose two teams that will take some of these ideas into mind -- there are probably others. This is based mainly on the heroes I have. The Interrupt Team: ('''Minos / Thinker), (Two of Dante, Medusa, Pakilov), Sariya, Asteria + Will of Fire/Eye of Storms You have several of the top interrupters here + Minos or Thinker. I'll assume the worst about their team's starting energy which is that some of them are full and some of them aren't. In general, you may want to simply ignore Minos and Grim's ults if Grim starts first, because his ult depends on missing health. Urso's interrupt can stop yours, so he may be worth blocking. The healer, at the start isn't important, but you'll want to block the healer if Ursula is still alive, but damaged. Here's how you'll want to roll it: (1) If you can, pop Medusa or Dante when the first one or two heroes are (meaningfully) ulting. You don't need to pop both, but either is fine. may be best to knock off first, since she has the best potentially to ult a second time (2) After you pop their ults, knockoff Sariya. Sariya's goal (paradoxically) is to push the enemy team to ult as soon as the stun/silence wears off. But they will all ult *simultaneously.* (3) When they all start to ult simultaneously, you'll want to interrupt them again. Any of your free interrupters will do, but Medusa or Dante are better since they'll stop residual effects. (4) You may, at this point, choose to unload if Ursula is low. That is, pop off any of your remaining ults. If you have Will of Fire, knock that off as well. This is perhaps, especially the case if you used Pakilov in step (3). If you can't kill her you may need to repeat a bit (especially if Medusa built the rage up again). '''Additional notes: '''Why Minos or Thinker? Well, first you probably do need a tank. Second, Minos is surprisingly good at killing low health champions *regardless of where they are* -- it's part of his heal ability. If Ursula has the lowest health, even if she's sitting behind a tank wall, Minos will target her and that does decent damage. Thinker, on the other hand, does pretty solid AOE damage right in front of him. Combined with Pakilov's knockback, he should be able to start whacking on Medusa once they scrunch in together. Thinker also can stun the first champion (which would be Minos in your case) which is of some (limited) use especially if you're worried about the timer. Finally, Minos gives magic resist to your whole team. Ursula (and Grim) are magic ddealers. '''Variants: '''You could try running this without the healer. It'll make you more likely to pass, but likely with some deaths. '''More notes: There is a high risk in this strategy of running out the timer. Here it's less Ursula as much as it is your healers and tanks... The surgical team: Minos or Thinker, Kasumi, Medusa, Eidus (or Asteria), Ilsa or Dante/Pakilov (or maybe Artemis) The goal here is to just dive in and try to kill Ursula as quick as possible, then finish off the rest later. Your key player here is Kasumi who will swap places with the healer and then start whacking at Ursula. General interrupt strategy remains roughly the same as the above, if you can pull it off. However, you'll want to send Kasumi to the enemy's backline as soon as you can. There's a high likelihood of Kasumi dying, but you want to keep her alive at least until she kills Ursula. This is why you have several key supports for her: Minos, Ilsa, and Eidus could shield her; Minos, Eidus, and Asteria can all heal her; Thinker gives her more lifesteal. Minos gives Kasumi magic resist (and he's most likely to be hit by Ursula and Grim from her position). Eidus reduces defenses so makes Kasumi hit harder. Meanwhile, Medusa does double duty as an interrupter and damage dealer; Minos does double duty as a tank and finisher. Closing Notes No, Watchtower is not meant to be easy and you're not meant to be able to defeat it everyday. Some people do, of course, but most do not. You should be happy to get around 7-8/10. In case you don't know, quitting a battle will reset the battle, so you can try again with different timings and different teams. Sometimes you'll also get lucky with different rolls. Obviously, other strategies may also work. But the above two should work fine.